SYOT The 245th Annual Hunger Games - Not in Your Favour
by gabigail21
Summary: The revolution never happened and this is the 245th Games. SYOT closed.
1. Form and Info

_**A/N: Okay so I'm gonna do an SYOT and I just thought I would put some guidelines, rules, info and the form here.**_

* * *

_**Rules:**_

~Forms must be sent in via PM not reviews  
~It is not necessarily first in first serve. I will not update the tribute list after every submission I get so just because you sent me your D12 girl first doesn't mean she'll be the D12 girl if I get someone who I think will suit it better  
~No Mary-Sues  
~Only a total of 3-4 tributes at the most.

_**Info****:**_

~There will be sponsor points but I will figure them out later. When I do put them up I will not put everything up. If you write a really nice review or something I might (keyword might) give you extra points. If you want to buy something that I don't have on offer please PM me and we can sort out prices etc.  
~Please also submit bloodbath tributes, and a mix of boys and girls. So many SYOTs get heaps of girls and not many boys or vise versa.  
~You can also submit an escort or mutt and I won't have a set form for them but like the tributes they have to be submitted through PM. If you want more details PM me.

Any questions PM me.

_**Tribute Form:**_

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

District:

Backup district:

Family:

Family life:

History:

Personality:

Appearance:

Reaped/Volunteered:

Reaction/Why:

*Reaping outfit:

*Interactions with district partner/mentor/escort:

*Reaction to the Capitol/train etc:

^Parade outfit:

What they do in training:

Weapon of choice:

*Training score:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

*Interview angle:

*Interview oufit:

**Preferred death:

^^Alliances/love life:

Anything else I've forgotten:

**_Notes:_**

* = optional  
** = optional but just because you put it on there doesn't mean that I'll use it.  
^ = only do this if you are either submitting both tributes from that district or it is something that could go with another outfit. Again I might not use it.  
^^ = This can be a yes or no but not everyone has to be allied/in love with their district partner. Also please don't do specifics for the love life unless you are submitting that tribute too because you don't actually know whether the D7G will suit your D10B.


	2. Tribute List

**Here is the tribute list. I updated it as I get entries. If you have sent me one but it isn't on here feel free to PM me about it. For now the SYOT is closed, but I may re-open it if the reserved spots aren't filled in a week or two, or if I haven't heard back from the people who reserved them.**

D1M - Triton Paine (Josephm611)  
D1F - Britany Fullucenive (DomiStephens)

D2M - Jenner Race Jr (Silverthornofriverclan)  
D2F - Alexis Silva (ElliiLouise)

D3M - Damien Bytes (stellaslomp)  
D3F - Liana Wire (stellaslomp)

D4M - Reserved  
D4F - Amelia Kravitz (AlisonBlock)

D5M - Raeburn Trunkett (Miracle Jane)  
D5F - Hannah Power (stellaslomp)

D6M - Reserved  
D6F - Dayla Kerla (abbycoraby123)

D7M - Tank Stark (itslonayabetch)  
D7F - Dayanna York (itslonayabetch)

D8M - Chip O'Hoy (That One Marco Joke)  
D8F - Chenille Burton (ElliiLouise)

D9M - Thomas Evans (FlawlessCatastrophe)  
D9F - Evangeline (Angel) Jett (FlawlessCatastrophe)

D10M - Cooper Plano (Josephm611)  
D10F - Sae Scott (Zayngel22)

D11M - Equite Valderwood (OddOrb)  
D11F - Thalia Grey (OddOrb)

D12M - Valder Vice (OddOrb)  
D12F - Gabbrielle Singe (Miracle Jane)


	3. Intro to my style etc (prologue pt 1)

_**A/N: Sorry if I am very irregular. I am very busy and often don't have time to write. I will try to update as much as possible though. Also, please review, because otherwise I'm going to assume that my writing is absolutely flawless (which I know it isn't but that's beside the point) and will not improve.  
Thanks  
:)**_

* * *

**Head Gamemaker POV**

These games have to be perfect. I have to show President Aines that I deserve to be in this position. I know I can't ask too many questions, or I'll be executed. I also can't just bluder on and assume I'm doing it how the President wants it. I'll be executed. Also, the previous head gamemaker was executed half way through making an arena that the President hated. I have to make an entire games in two weeks. No pressure...

* * *

**President Aines POV**

These games have to be perfect. I don't want to have to execute another head gamemaker this year. We're running out of people to take the position. Plus, I actually kind of like this one. He seems like he knows what he's doing and will get on with it. He has been assistant gamemaker for years now; he should know what he's doing though. At least he seems fit for the job. I hope.

Ughh. Hope. Only hopeless people feel the need for hope. No. I don't hope he knows what he's doing. I know it. He better not let me down.

* * *

_**A/N: I know this chapter is short, and I'm sorry. It's mainly so that people who wre thinking of submitting a tribute know my style and stuff. I will try to make other chapters longer, don't worry.**_

_**:)**_


	4. Head gamemaker interview (prologue pt 2)

_**A/N: I'm gonna do a couple of these prologue type things while I am still waiting for tributes. Let me know what you think as I really like hearing from you. If there are any POVs you want in these prologues let me know and I will try to add them in.**_

* * *

**Interviewer POV**

I'm running around frantically, making sure everything is perfect. I've had this job for 20 years now but I still spend ages before the doors open fussing about. Then, when the doors open, I spend the rest of the time making sure I look okay. There would be nothing worse than having an amazing set, only for me to look terrible. I would be all over the news, but not in the way I've always wanted. It would be in the worst way possible. I could even lose my job! I've never had another job. What would I do?

Okay. Deep breaths. Calm down. There is no reason I need to be overly nervous about this. It is only a little interview. Nothing to be afraid of. I know all the questions I'm going to ask, and if the occasion arrises, I can make up other questions on the spot. Just ask what I want to know. I will be fine.

I honestly don't know why I get so nervous sometimes. I've been at this for 20 years; I know what I'm doing. I can be so silly when I get nervous.

With five minutes to go, I only have my hair left to check. My stylist is here with me in case I need any touch ups. So far it seems to be fine. She says that it's still the right shade of purple, it's kept its shape nicely, I don't think it has any problems. That's a first - usually I have at least one strand out of place by now. Maybe Valencia finally used enough hair products the first time.

The light above me flares red, and it's time to go on. Valencia gives me a last once over and deems me fit to go out on stage. I take my seat and wait for the applause to subside.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Citisens of the Capitol! Please welcome, our very own, head-gamemaker, Stylus Thibus!" I annouce. Stylus walks on stage and takes his seat. When the applause dies down a bit I ask him the first question. "So, Stylus, how are you today?" A bit of small talk is always the way to go when it comes to starting an interview I believe.

"I'm good thanks, a bit nervous honestly, but not too bad." Of course he's nervous - he has only a couple of weeks to make the arena ready. Not to mention the fact that he had to start from scratch.  
"Yes, well, I would be nervous too if I were in your position. How _is_ that arena of yours going?"

"Well, it seems to be going well, but really hope it works. I have some pretty big stuff planned." I can't belive it. He has had one week so far, and has two to go before the games, and he is coming up with grand ideas that may not work given the time frame! It isn't on my list, but I have to ask.  
"What kind of stuff have you planned? Or is it top secret?" I already know the answer, I guess. We aren't allowed to know anything about the arena before the tributes or districts. Still, I can get a reaction from the audience with this question.

"I'm afraid you're right Cornele. Top secret. Only a select few gamemakers know about them at this stage. I can't tell you sorry." Now for the reaction.  
"That's ok. Your secret is safe with us." I stage whisper to him, while holding my finger to my lips. "Right guys?" I ask the audience. It's always good to keep them involved. They cheer loudly, and I put my finger to my lips so I can talk again. "It'll be our little secret." I promise Stylus. I mime zipping my lips, and gesture for the audience to do the same.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm sure you can all keep a secret, but it _is_ against the law. If I told you, we could all go to jail." He reasons playfully. We all know that it's true though. At least, I _think_ all the Capitolites know. Sometimes they can be a bit stupid - but you didn't hear it from me.  
"True, true." I turn to the crowd. "I guess we'll just have to watch then?" This earns me a cheer. "I think you'll have plenty of people here to watch your games this year." I tell Stylus.

"Yes, well, I hope that I can make this year the best you've ever seen." This guy is good. Anyone who was going to try and break the law and get out of watching any won't want to now. I think that all of Panem will be watching and waiting in earnest.

I hear a warning go off in my ear; it's time to wrap things up.  
"Sadly, that's all the time we have today folks." I tell the Capitolites in front of me. I then turn to Stylus. "It's been great meeting you and I can't wait for the games to begin." As he walks off, I officially finish the interview.  
"Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds be ever in your favour."

We all know that they aren't though. Or at least, I do. They are in the Capitol's and anyone who doesn't know anyone reaped's favour. They aren't even in the victor's favour. Chances are, the odds are _not_ in your favour.

* * *

_**A/N: Like I said before, let me know what you think. Please keep submitting tributes, and don't forget about bloodbaths. I really need them too and if I don't get any, then your non-bloodbath tribute may just end up being a bloodbath. Bloodbaths are just as important. Other than that, have a great day!  
:)**_


	5. RIP Hope (prologue pt 3)

_**A/N: Please let me know if there are any more POVs you want and I'll try to deliver. Keep up the reviews and feel free to submit more than one tribute. I really want to get the story going soon, so it would be great if you could get a friend or someone to submit a tribute or two as well. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

**President Aines POV**

Hope. Only hopeless people need it. Maybe I made the wrong decision to instate him as head gamemaker. All he talked about in that interview was how _hope_ful he was. How he _hoped_ it was going to work. Hope isn't going to get him anywhere but dead. If this arena _doesn't_ work, even with all of his useless hope, he will be dead.

In some ways, I want his arena to go well; I want the citisens to have something to enjoy this year. I certainly _don't_ want to have to get rid of another head gamemaker in the same year. In other ways, though, I really don't want his arena to be good; at all. I want him to know that hope isn't going to get him anywhere. The sooner he learns that, the better. Still, I don't want to have to execute more than one each year.

I need some proper entertainment this year. I don't care whether or not this works, as long as it is entertaining to watch. For me, that is.

* * *

**Stylus Thibus - Head Gamemaker POV**

_R.I.P. 23 innocent children. Rest in peace. Please don't blame me; I'm only doing my job. _

I make my mental apologies to those that will die in my arena, and to their families. It's a tradition for me; I've always done it, from when I was a little boy. I've never really liked the games that much, and when I became a game maker I made sure I apologised at least once every year. Then I became assistant head gamemaker. My mental rues became even more important. Now that I'm the head, almost every death will be my fault. I hate it, and yet, I still have to keep doing my job, or else I'll be unemployed, or worse; executed. I have to kill these kids, and I have to make it horrible for them, or I will die myself.

Am I selfish? Or am I brave?

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, I do realise that is was ironic saying that I hoped you like the chapter, and then had the first two lines saying that only hopeless people need it. I just want you to know that I don't actually believe that, and that President Aines isn't exactly the nicest President. To execute a head gamemaker 3 weeks before the games is harsh. Aines is harsh. Hope is not for hopeless people.  
**__**Just thought I would clarify this in case you took Aines seriously...**_

**_Sponsor points for whoever can guess the reference first. I know that I haven't explained the sponsor system yet but still... That will be coming soon though._**

_**Also, I'm going to start a new story, and the first couple of chapters are up already. It's called I Never Meant To Win. I'll try to involve you guys as readers as much as possible, the only condition is that you review. The first chapter is pretty short, as it is a sort of taster into the story so you can let me know whether or not to continue it.**_


	6. Sponsor points

_**A/N: Here is the sponsor system. There will be more ways to earn sponsor points than I put down, but I don't want to put stuff like reviewing because otherwise everyone will leave reviews just for sponsor points. That being said, a review might still get you sponsor points... You never know.**_

* * *

**How to earn points:**

~ Submit a tribute (100)  
~ Submit a bloodbath (150)  
~ Win my random competition things like in the previous chapter (dependent)  
~ Other/secret (50-200)  
If you are just reading and do not want to do anything to earn points, you automatically have 50 points. The same goes for guests. If, however, you are a guest and then earn a few sponsor points, you still have the original 50 as well.

**Sponsor Gifts:**

Weapons/used to kill:

~ Small weapon (50)  
~ Medium weapon (100)  
~ Large weapon (150)  
~ 1 use Poison (100)  
~ Multiple use poison (175)

Food:

~ Small bag of food - bread, cookie, apple (100)  
~ Medium bag of food - bread, 2 cookies, carrot, apple (175)  
~ Large bag of food - bread, 2 cookies, 3 carrots, 2 apples, beef jerky, cheese, 2 packets of chips/crisps (225)  
~ Small bag (for 2) - 2x bread, 2x cookie (175)  
~ Medium bag (2) - 2x bread, 4x cookie, 2x carrot, 2x apple (300)  
~ Large bag (2) - 2x bread, 4x cookie, 6x carrot, 4x apple, 2x beef jerky, 2x cheese, 4x chips/crisps (400)  
If you want any of these for more than 2 people, just PM me.  
~ Feast (5+) - 4x loaves of bread, pack of cookies, 10x carrot, 10x apple, 10x beef jerky, 10x chip/crisps, 5(or amount of people)x stew (700)  
If you want it for more than 5 people, it will be more expensive as I have priced it with only 5 stews.  
~ Loaf of Bread (50)  
~ Bag of fruit/veges - you choose (60)  
~ Bowl of Soup (75)  
~ Piece of cake (30)  
~ Whole cake (80)  
~ Jerky (25)  
~ Cookies x2 (15)

Medicinal:

~ Burn cream (100)  
~ Bandages (75)  
~ Plasters/band-aids (25)  
~ Antidote to poison (200)  
Note: This is expensive because depending on the dosge, you would have up to one day to live. Tops. And that's with a coupe of drops. Not to mention, it would be an incredibly painful death.  
~ Small first aid kit - 2x bandages, 5x plaster/band-aid, 2x headache pill, small tube of dettol cream (100)  
~ Medium first aid kit - 4x bandages, 7x plaster/band-aid, 2x headache pill, medium tube of dettol, small pack of burn cream, rubber gloves, tweezers (175)  
~ Large first aid kit - 8x bandages, 10x plasters, 4x headache pills, large tube of dettol, medium pack of burn cream, gloves, tweezers, breatheable tape, scissors, 5x cotton buds, emergency blanket, 2x safety pins (305)  
~ Iodine pills (25)

Other:

~ Empty water bottle (25)  
~ Full water bottle (50)  
~ Tent (150)  
~ Rope (50)  
~ Empty backpack - to carry stuff in (25)  
~ Full backpack - 5x knifes, empty bottle, iodine, jerky, backpack (125)

If you want anything that isn't on the list, PM me and we can discuss prices etc. If you want to sponsor someone, please do it via PM. Other than that, I think that's all.

Oh yeah, one more thing. I too, will have sponsor points, _but_ I can only use the equivilent of what you have. So I can't be the first to sponsor anyone. Basically, you are 'paying' me and I can then use those points myself. I will also only be buying cheap things so if your tribute gets a huge gift it won't be from me.

* * *

_**A/N: I would just like to point out that I currently have all of 1 bloodbath tribute. If I don't start getting more soon, I won't be accepting other tributes. I know it may seem harsh, but otherwise it will be the worst bloodbath in the history of the hunger games. Also, the person who suubmitted the bloodbath is my friend and I actually asked them to.  
Other than that though, it seeems to be going fine.  
:)**_


	7. District One Reaping

_**A/N: So here's the first reaping. Please submit a bloodbath tribute if you're thinking of submitting a tribute, because I'm in desperate need. If I don't get any more, your tribute may just become a bloodbath, despite what you told me. Sorry about the mini rant but I really do need bloodbath tributes.**_

* * *

**Triton POV**

After making sure Glint and Callie will be ready to go when mum is, I let myself out of the house. While the others don't need to be there until just before it starts, I want to be there nice and early so I can get a good spot. I don't care who I'm next to, how well I can see the screen, or anything, as long as I'm right next to the aisle, ready to volunteer. If somebody else gets there first...

Like every boy in District 1, I've been training since I was 8 to go into the games. Some take it more seriously than others, and I'm definitely one of the second group. I want the glory, the money, the same things everyone else wants. But there is one reason I need to go into the hunger games, one that nobody else knows. I've spent so much time at training that I don't know what I'd do if I didn't win. I wouldn't be able to go into a trade, because I haven't learnt any. I'd have to move out, but I wouldn't have any way of sustaining myself. I'd have no money, no food, nothing. I'd be 's why I need to volunteer.

* * *

**Britany POV**

I sit in front of the mirror and brush my hair. 967, 968, 969, 970! I've almost finished brushing my hair to perfection. It needs 1000 strokes every day.

People always say that to win a man's heart, you have to have a nice personality. That is exactly why I am irresisteble. I am the most beautiful girl in all of Panem, and I am also really, really, nice, kind, supportive, selfless, smart, brave, honest, and not to mention modest. The only problem is the fact that I have braces. They make me look like a dork. It would be even worse if they were on the outside of my teeth, because then people would actually see them! Ew.

I finish brushing my hair and shove my sister out of the way. She is so annoying. She's always trying to use my mirror, as soon as I'm done. Plus, she always complains that I take too long. I mean, what is her problem? I only take, like, one hour, two hours tops. She is so impatient. Ugh.

I move over to the cabinet, where I keep my nail polish. I hate this part of reaping day. I never know which pink is going to suit my dress best. Do I go with hot pink, magenta, salmon, peach, rose, or one of my others? It is such a hard decision.

By the time I've chosen, my brain is beginning to hurt with all the thinking I've had to do. I ended up choosing fuschia, the same colour as my dress, but I could have just as easily chosen a paler colour like rose. It made it so hard to choose, and I'm starting to regret choosing fuschia, even though I know it'll look great.

I start delicately sliding the brush over my nails, and within half and hour, they are done perfectly. Now I just have to wait for them to dry.

* * *

**Triton**

I sign in, and am only the third one there. This is good. The only other two here are girls, so I can choose anywhere I want. I stand right next to the aisle, so I can be ready to volunteer. If anyone tries to stop me, I will personally kill them when I get home.

Like most careers, I know I'll win, only, the difference is, I'm right.

Soon more and more people start filing in. The reaping should start soon. When it's just about full, the escort walks on stage. I don't think she's actually meant to come out until we're all here, but she always comes out early anyway. I don't see the point. Nobody likes her. I mean Callie does, but she's too young to realise that our escort is an air-head, bless her.

* * *

**Britany**

By the time my nails have finished drying, I'm almost late. Almost. I slip my dress on, and admire myself for a minute. I look beautiful, just like always. I love this dress on me, it makes me seem so much thinner with the tight bodice. The big, poofy skirt only helps with that too. Plus, it is a pretty fuschia pink, the exact same colour as my nails.

I walk down the stairs, careful not to trip on the hem of my dress. It would be such a shame if it ripped now.

As I eat my small, because I want it to be, portion of breakfast, I make a decision. I'm going to volunteer. I know that Whitney wants to as well, and that she's trained, but she always gets what she wants, and it's my turn now. Anyway, when I win (which I know I will because I'm too beautiful to kill) I'll be able to buy so much nail polish with the prize money. And think of all the dresses! Plus, I would get to see the capitol, and wear their clothes. It would be amazing! That settles it. I am definitely volunteering.

* * *

**Triton**

We should have started by now. In fact, we should have started 3 minutes ago. I could, should, be volunteering right now. I just want to get into the games, I don't care who my district partner is. I mean, it'll probably be Whitney, from training; she is the best girl our age after all.

Funny, actually, she isn't here yet.I bet she's waiting on that ditzy sister of her's. She makes me shudder. She spends all of her time painting her nails, and she has never once trained for the games.

It's people like her who make me thankful of my siblings; Glint and Callie. They aren't old enough for the games yet, but I'm sure Glint will do well in 10 years. He's mischevous, and his mind will help him in the games. Callie though, she's so sweet and innocent, I'm not sure she could ever kill anyone. I hope she never volunteers. You never know, I could be wrong, but I bet I'm not. I know them too well, and besides, I'm never wrong.

* * *

**Whitney POV**

I hate my sister. She is the worst sister ever. She's going to make me late for the reaping, the one time where it actually matters to me. How am I going to volunteer if I'm not there? I hate her so much.

"Hurry up!" my demand is met with silence. She's proabably too busy doing her hair or her nails.  
"Why are you hurrying? We'll still get there on time. I'm almost done eating." She is actually further ahead than I thought. Wow. Still, I need to be there on time.  
"Are you done yet? I need to go. Like, really, need to go. _Now._" She doesn't seem to take the hint because it's almost a full minute before she's done.

* * *

**Britney**

Whitney is so demanding. She doesn't seem to care that Celine and Victoria aren't ready either. Or maybe they are. I don't know. The others are so lucky though, they don't even have to go, or at least not as early as us. Just because they aren't eligible. I won't be next year either though. After all, I'm going to win. Nobody will be able to kill me, because I'm too beautiful, and they'll end up dying, while I live.

I trudge out to Whitney, and, as it turns out, the other two were ready. Their outfits are so plain, it disgusts me. I hold my head high though, as if it makes no difference to me as we walk to the district square, where the reaping is.

I sign in first, so I can get a better spot than Whitney. Not that it matters, I just have to volunteer first. Still, if we have to run to the stage, I want to be closer, I am wearing stilettos after all. It does give me a bit of a disadvantage, but if I can get closer to the front it won't matter. That's just a last resort though. As long as I yell first, she has no chance.

* * *

**Triton**

Whitney's finally here, so at least district 1 will be strong this year. Hopefully the rest of the careers will be too. I want to stick with them as long as I can before I go out on my own. I don't need them to win, but it sure would make it easier if we managed a few good kills before I leave.

Surprisingly, Whitney and her sisters weren't the last people to arrive, but when the last people take their places, I am relieved. I can win the games, but first I need teh reaping to be over and done with. They play the video, and the escort walks over to the girls' bowl.

"Ladies first." She pauses while she opens the slip of paper.  
'And the lucky female tribute from district one is..." Hurry up. I am waiting to volunteer here.

* * *

**Britany**

I don't even wait for the escort to say the name. I don't want Whitney to have a chance of volunteering before me. I need to see the Capitol, and I need to win, so I can buy more nail polish and dresses. I jump out into the aisle.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I strut up to the stage and blow a few kisses at the boys sections. There's one boy in the 18 year old section who looks horrified that I volunteered. He's probably worried about me. I blow him an extra big kiss and wink at him to show that I'll be fine.

I get up onto the stage and pose for the video camera that is recording the reaping. I have to look fabulous all the time, including while I'm on stage. Especially while I'm on stage.

Once I've told the escort my name, she walks over to the boys' bowl.

* * *

**Triton**

I can't believe it! Is that Whitney's sister who just volunteered? Ew. I do not want to have her around. She'll just be a dead weight in the careers, and I don't want that. At all. My only hope is that either it isn't her, or that the other careers will side with me and not let her in the alliance.

As she walks up, she starts blowing kisses towards the boys sections. I have no doubt it's her, but I still cling on to that tiny little bit of hope that it's someone else, who is acting like this to get sponsors. I mean, the capitol do watch this right?

She turns around to the 18 year old section, and sees me. She blows me a big kiss and winks. Ew. She must have seen my face and misinterpreted it. I think she thought I was concerned about her. I shudder. She can go around thinking that I have a crush on her, but I'm only in it to win. Which I will do. Whether she is there or not.

Out of habit, I smooth my blonde hair away from the part; to the left. It's something I used to do when I got nervous, but I'm not nervous now, so I don't know what got me doing it.

When she gets on stage and the escort asks her name, all my hope fades away.

"My name is Britany Fullucenive." She says smugly. I bet she won't be so smug when I kill her.

Finally, the escort moves over to the boys' bowl. Soon. Soon I will be victor, but first, I have to get through this.

"And District One's lucky male tribute this year is Felix Cane!" The second she calls out his name I am volunteering. I don't rush the words or anything, I just start saying them before she finishes so that I can be the first. I walk up calmly, knowing that soon, I will be looking out at this district again, after being crowned victor.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow this feels long. For those of you whose tributes I've started, I am really, really sorry if they aren't how you wanted them. I tried my best and am new at this. PM me and let me know if there's anything you want different so I can change it, even if it is for next time. I haven't done the goodbyes yet as you would have noticed, but I will either do them next or after the next few reapings. Any advice would be great, and also, I need a D2 Male. I don't care if he's bloodbath or not, but I really need it. Please don't hesitate to ask me anything via PM about anything to do with the story. Until next time.  
**__**:)**_


	8. Sorry

_**A/N: Hey guys I just wanted to say that I have sort of neglected Fanfiction but I'm back now and I'm almost done the next chapter so hopefully that will be up soon but I can only really write on weekends and even then I don't always have wifi. But yeah I just wantd to say that I'm sorry and that I'm back.**_


	9. District Two Reaping

_**A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting new chapters for ages... and ages.. I've been busy doing other stuff like school and homework. Sorry... Anyway, I have most of the tributes now, and so should be getting the story properly underway soon. Again, I'm really sorry...**_

* * *

**Alexis POV**

I pull my dark brown hair up into my clip, purposely leaving out my fringe. It covers most of my left eye and the left hand side of my forehead, but I like it this way. In some ways, it makes me look innocent, and sweet, which will certainly help me gain sponsors when I volunteer. I take one last look in the mirror before I go to eat breakfast, and am satisfied with how my dress and hair, and obviously my silver locket, work together. Yes, the dress has been altered, and visibly, to fit me once my sister grew out of it, but I still look like a sweet, 16 year old girl; nothing out of the ordinary. I hope the capitolites like it as much as I do.

"Alexis, time for breakfast!" It's my annoying sister Priscilla. "You'll be late for the reaping, and I don't want to be punished because of you!" I just don't understand her sometimes. In fact, I don't understand her most of the time. Can't she understand that I am taking longer this year because I want sponsors, so I can win? Why doesn't she take training seriously? I don't understand how she can only see it as a last resort in case she is reaped. There are so many others just _dying_ to volunteer; she needn't worry. And anyway, shouldn't she be dying to volunteer? It's not like she's that bad at training. Not that I mind though, it just means that I can be in the spotllight once I come home again in a few weeks.

**Jenner POV**

Today is the day. They day I find out something about my father, my _real_ father, since the day he left us, when I was only eight. I have to get his attention, and nothing will do that like volunteering. I'll volunteer, walk up to the stage, say my name. He'll know it's me then. How could he not?  
I put on my simple tux, and start to tie up my shoelaces.  
"JJ hurry up! Daddy says you have to be downstairs in one minute or you'll be late for the reaping. Is that the name of the weird movie? 'The Reaping'?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll be down soon Ashe. You'll get to see your 'weird movie'." Little Ashe. She knows next to nothing about the reaping, about the games. She'll know more when I get home though. I'll make sure of it.

**Alexis**

I walk into the kitchen, expecting a compliment of some sort, from someone, but nobody even notices me. My pastel pink dress deserves more than that I think. It makes me look dainty, which I think should be recognized, because that's one thing I am not. I give a little cough as if I am just clearing my throat. When everyone has looked up I give a little twirl.  
"Don't I look so much better than Priscilla did?" I ask, just to get a reaction out of her.  
'You do not!", she replies indignantly. Just what I wanted. I think I know her too well.  
"Come on Alexis, don't wind her up." Mum says in her warning tone.  
"Really mum? She's two years older than me, she should be able to handle a little joke!" Although, if I'm honest, I do look much better than she did, even with the obvious altering.  
"Yes, but maybe she's just tense about the reaping today." I think mum's the one who sounds a bit tense. She's almost glaring at me. I better not tell her about my plan to volunteer just yet then... I know I can win the argument, but I don't really want to be late, so I give in.  
"Ughh, fine. I'll meet you in the square."

I ignore whatever she says in response, and walk out the front door. I wish dad had been home, he could have helped defend me.

On the way to the square, I think about the glory of winning the games, and just how much I'll love it. The money, and, of course, the fame. I will bring honor to District 2, I will be the first 16 year old to win the games for years, the first 16 year old girl for decades. I will make history, for winning the games, in the best way possible. I'll show Priscilla and mum that all that hard work at training wasn't just a last resort, it was a plan.

I reach the square, and get my finger pricked, so they know I'm here. I wish the idiot taking my blood sample knew that I was the next victor, but of course, I can't say anything. What if they tell someone before I volunteer. So much for a surprise. I keep my mouth shut and keep walking until I reach the right section. There's already someone in the best spot for volunteering; right next to the aisle, at the front.

"Umm, excuse me, but, could you move? That's kind of my spot you're in." They turn around. I shoo them away with my hands, without even bothering to see who it is. All I know is that I don't know them. They wander off to a different place, slightly confused, and I give them a smug sort of smile, and wave.

Soon enough, the reaping starts.

**Jenner**

I walk to the square with Lillian, and tell her my plan to volunteer. She's the only one I've told about my plan, but I'll tell my close friends when I get to the reaping.  
"Lillian, whether or not I make it home, you have to promise me, never try to be like me and volunteer. I'm doing this to see if I can find out anything about dad, our real dad, so you will never have a reason to volunteer, okay?" I look her in the eyes as I say this, and I mean every word of it. She's a great sister, but even now, at 14, she always tries to be like me. Most of the time I don't mind, but if she volunteers because I did when she gets to 17, I don't think I could live with myself, even if I die in these games. Obviously, I plan to live, but you never know who else will be there.  
"I promise..." she says, a little too solemnly for my liking, but she won't break her promise, so I'm happy.

We check in, and walk to our different sections. She gives me one last look, but then starts talking to her friends. I turn to mine, and tell them how I'm going to volunteer. It looks like they're about to protest, but I seem to have timed the end of my explanation right, because our escort, my escort I guess, walks on stage.

**Alexis**

"Hello Sweeties! I know you are all positively _dying_ to see who's going to compete this year, but first, as always, our video."  
Our escort looks like _she's_ positively dying, but not from anticipation. More from lack of fashion sense. She looks terrible. Honestly, I don't know what she was thinking; isn't she supposed to make us like her? She doesn't seem to be doing a very good job, because as I glance around, I can see most others rolling their eyes or groaning in disgust as well. She is really bad at stratigising. Remind me_ not_ to ask her for advice.

**Jenner**

Our escort looks ridiculous. Everyone tries to cover up their horror, but almost all of them fail. I even see some people trying not to laugh. I shudder. Can she just get on with the reaping already? The video plays, but I feel like it's taking so much longer this year. I'm not sure whether it's because I'm just wanting to volunteer and get it done or something else, but it's getting annoying. Finally, it's over.

"Ok, Sweeties. Time to find out who our male volun-_tribute_ is this year." She struts over to the male bowl, and quickly picks a name out. She seems to have finally started going quickly.  
Great, now she's decided to make a big scene out of opening it. She really doesn't know what speed she wants this to go does she? Gee.

"Ok, so, our male tribute, this year, is..." Seriously, how many times does she have to pause? "Lucas Saleer!"  
As soon as she calls out his name, I call out too. "I volunteer as tribute!" I walk confidently up to the stage, and say into the speaker my name (Jenner Race Jnr), age (17), and, even though it isn't required, why I volunteered (to find my dad).  
"Oh sweetie, isn't that lovely! I'm sure the Capitolites will want to know all about that!" I just roll my eyes in response. She doesn't seem phased though.  
"Now, time for our female tribute!"She does the same thing she did with the boys. she struts over to the bowl, quickly grabs a name, but then takes forever to actually read it out. "This year, district two's female tribute is..."

**Alexis**

"I volunteer!" I didn't even let our escort call out the name on the slip. I had to get in first. Strategy.

I walk up to the stage and do what my district partner did, only better. He might want to make himself look strong, but I have to look innocent. I wait for the escort to ask my name, and make myself look innocent. It makes absolutely no sense, I mean, I just volunteered, but most of those Capitol citizens are pretty stupid. They'll fall for it.  
"My name is Alexis Silva, and I am 16 years old." I glance around the audience, to my partner, and then to the cameras where I give my most charming smile. Anything to win over those stupid Capitolites. I can't win without a few sponsors after all. I've done my best to look naive, so that the idiots in the Capitol love me. Ugh. Still, strategy.

We're escorted into the hall, into our own private rooms, and I wait for my family.


End file.
